Carefull What You Dare
by Onyx1357
Summary: Raul disapproves of Riki and lectures Iason once to often. A chance comment of Riki's sets a challenge in motion, and the stakes are high. Iason is picking the challenge, and the only question left...What will Raul dare to win?


Ok, so, this is essentially my I-don't-want-my-family-to-find-this account. But I still want to share! So, someone showed me this on Youtube (the old version of the movie), and I started reading fanfiction of it...Aaaaand I just couldn't help myself...Damn plot bunny! Anyway, I understand that these were originally books, but I can't seem to find them. So if I get something wrong chalk it up to creative license and the fact that I'm getting all this from fanfiction and a movie.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Iason Mink silently steepled his fingers, patiently waiting for the lecture to end.<p>

He quietly gazed at Raul Am, wondering why he put up with this. The two had met at a nice restaurant to discuss the latest news of Tanagura, take the chance to just enjoy being good friends for a while.

Iason hadn't considered the effect Riki would have on their friendly meeting.

Riki hadn't been outside in quite some time and the mongrel was, as he put it, 'going stir crazy'. He was even more feisty and irritable than usual, and Iason had seen a quiet lunch with a friend as a perfect chance to get Riki out of the apartment while still keeping an eye on him. Riki had given him a death glare when he'd been informed that he'd be making the excursion in full pet mode. But after a rather _colorful_ tirade, he'd finally calmed down and grudgingly prepared for the outing.

They'd arrived at the restaurant as a master and pet ought.

Iason lead the way with Riki following behind at the end of a chain link leash attached to a strong, thick leather collar, dressed in the customary costume of a pet. The only difference between Riki and normal pets being that he was a mongrel, and he was dressed in clothes that were as black as his jet black hair.

And apparently that's where Iason had gone wrong.

Raul had taken it in stride at first. They'd taken their seats, and Riki had sullenly settled himself on the low flat platform a server had placed beside Iason's chair. They had talked, and they had laughed. Then a server had caught Riki quietly amusing himself with a cloth napkin from the table and, not seeming to notice that Riki was dressed like a pet and chained to a Blondie, proceeded to demand that the 'filthy mongrel' return the restaurant's property and go back to Ceres where he belonged.

Of course, Riki had responded by keeping the napkin and telling the server exactly what he could do in _very_ colorful terms. And Iason of course had quickly intervened, purposefully letting the links of Riki's chain clink together as he drew Riki back and grabbed his collar. He'd murmured something in Riki's ear, to which the mongrel had grimaced, after which Iason had calmly reclaimed the napkin and addressed the server. The server had practically fallen over himself to apologize to Iason Mink, the golden child of Tanegura. And Iason had really been quite gracious about it.

But the damage was already done.

Now Raul was off on yet another lecture on why keeping a mongrel pet was a bad idea for a blonde, why keeping a mongrel like Riki was a _very_ bad idea for Iason personally, and how blondes were supposed to be above such immoral sins of the flesh as _sex._

"…Raul."

The honey haired blonde stopped mid lecture to glare at his friend. "What?"

Iason arched an eyebrow, glancing pointedly at the diners and servers of the restaurant. Thankfully Raul had yet to become so heated in his lecture that he would attract attention, but it would only be a matter of time before he did if something wasn't done. "While I'll admit that I'm not particularly fond of this subject, if you still wish to continue discussing it, might I suggest we continue in the car?"

Raul opened his mouth, as if to argue, then shut it again. His jaw tightened, and he gave a jerky nod, having apparently come to the same conclusion Iason had. "Very well."

"He's not going to drop it." Riki muttered under his breath at Iason's side.

Iason quietly nudged Riki with his heel, and the mongrel reluctantly complied with the request for silence. But Iason couldn't help but admit that Riki was probably right. Raul rarely dropped a subject that he was fervent about.

The rest of the luncheon was full of stilted conversations and awkward silences. A tense atmosphere hung over the table, clinging to the two blonde's who sat there picking at their food.

The only bright side for Iason was Riki's presence at his feet.

Inexplicably, the mongrel had somehow gotten back the napkin that had started the whole fiasco in the first place, and was calmly folding it into various shapes to keep himself distracted. Iason wasn't entirely sure what all of the shapes were, but it kept Riki preoccupied and was a source of amusement for Iason whenever Raul glanced away and Iason got the chance to surreptitiously glance down at his pet. Under Riki's talented fingers, the napkin took on the form of a few fish-like creatures, some sort of flower, a creature with a long tale, some sort of bird, and several different star shaped creations.

Riki glanced up and froze, having not realized up until that point that he was being watched. Dark eyes locked belligerently with crystal blue, daring Iason to fuss at him. He was being quiet, he wasn't causing any trouble. He was being _good_! Iason only offered a small smile and gave him a tiny nod of encouragement. Understanding flashed across Riki's face and he grinned and ducked his head, fingers lightly unfolding the pale white napkin and refolding it into something new.

"You're as bored as I am." He whispered in an almost nonexistent voice.

Again, Iason gave the very slightest of nods, and returned his attention to his meal and Raul.

He wasn't sure when Riki had started being more than just a pet. But somewhere along the way, the two had reached an odd, uneasy sort of truce and… dare he even think it? Friendship? It was in the little moments like this, the shared instances of hidden amusement and mischief.

Iason waited until Raul glanced away again, then seized his chance to nonchalantly remove a roll from the table and pass it to the dark haired young man at his feet. To anyone watching, it would've appeared completely natural.

Aside from the complete lack of visible gratitude and manners on the part of the voracious pet that is.

At last the meal was over. The two blondes quietly left the restaurant, Riki trailing after them at the end of his chain. Iason had to work hard to hide a smile. Riki truly was good at what he did. He had perfected the art of being the rare feisty mongrel pet. He moved with his head held high, walking at the end of his chain with just enough pull to give just the slightest taste of rebellion. And though Iason had tried to break the dark haired mongrel, Riki was still as proud, fiery, and defiant as the day Iason had met him.

And perhaps he'd grown even _more_ cunning.

As Iason had hinted, Raul intended to finish their discussion in the car, and so sent his own car on ahead. As they watched the honey haired blonde walk towards them from the privacy of their own car, Riki groaned. "You just _had_ to invite him along didn't you? Now I get to listen to him bitch about me all the way back to the apartment. Way to spoil my first outing in ages Iason, thanks a lot."

"You are most welcome." Iason teased, his smile widening slightly as Riki huffed irritably and fell silent. "As it was, I could have either invited him or let him air my sex life in the middle of the restaurant."

Though still peeved Riki snickered at the thought of all the high bred aristocrats faces if Raul had gotten into their bedroom antics, let alone with any _detail!_

Once the car door had closed behind Raul he started in on his lecture yet again. And to his credit, Riki did behave himself admirably… for the first ten minutes. But at last he could contain himself no longer.

Raul paused, watching curiously as Iason's pet leaned up and murmured something into the blonde's ear. At first Iason frowned, seemingly irritated with his pet for his interruption. But that frown was quickly replaced by an amused little smile as he listened to what the raven haired mongrel had to say.

At last he pulled away.

"Hm… An interesting proposal Riki." He drew his knuckles along Riki's cheek in a light caress as he said it.

Riki's only response was to snort derisively and roll his eyes.

"Why do you let him get away with showing you such disrespect Iason?" Raul demanded, glaring at the mongrel. Iason had had pets before, and never once had he allowed one to act out in such a manner. Seeing as how this mongrel was still misbehaving after having been Iason's pet for several years, Raul could only assume that it was behaving in such a way because Iason was _allowing_ it to for some inexplicable reason.

Iason chuckled. "For the most part, Riki knows how to behave in public. Though that little outburst in the diner today will certainly cost him." He gave Riki a stern look before returning his attention to Raul. "In private, he is allowed to respond in this manner, within certain limits of course. It is his nature to behave in a more independent manner, and therein lies some of his appeal as a pet." He stroked Riki's hair, and the mongrel angrily jerked his head away, staring fixedly out the window.

Raul arched one perfect eyebrow. "I fail to see the attraction. And it most certainly doesn't change my opinion."

Iason nodded thoughtfully. After a long moment he smiled and glanced at Riki. "Tell me Riki, did you truly mean it?"

Riki's head snapped around. "What?"

"Your proposal." Iason clarified. "Did you mean it?"

Riki glanced at Raul and a wolfish smile crossed his face. "This is one of the few times I can honestly say you won't get any argument out of me. If it pans out, go for it."

Raul frowned, but it took everything he had to mask his unease with annoyance. Something about the way Iason's pet was smiling, the way he talked, made him feel… unsettled. As if the mongrel were something dangerous. Something to be feared, rather than a pet to be ordered about and lorded over.

Exercising expert control over his voice and features, he asked blandly, "Iason, would you care to elaborate on this proposal you seem to find so fascinating?"

Iason smiled. "Certainly… tell me. You believe that sex, in and of itself is an immoral act of a very base and filthy nature. One Blondes should be above. Yes?" Raul nodded and Iason continued. "And sex with a pet, is of an even lower caste." Again his friend nodded. "Thus, sex with a mongrel pet from the slums of Ceres would be the lowest, filthiest, and most deviant of acts. Yes?"

Raul huffed, hadn't he been saying that ever since Iason had taken the mongrel? "Of course."

"Ok, now that we've established how disgusting sex with me is…" Riki muttered under his breath. Neither of the Blondes seemed to hear, completely focused on each other with an odd intensity.

"Now that that's settled." A chilling smile ghosted across Iason's lips. "The proposal is a simple one really. And I offer it to you in the form of a challenge. If I win, you will cease your crusade against my pet and my relationship with said pet. You are entitled to your own opinion, and I am well aware of what that opinion is. There is no need for you to voice it to me any further."

Raul raised his eyebrows. "Indeed? And what would you surrender if I were to win?"

"Aside from Riki gone, what would you want?" Iason answered.

Riki snickered. "For you to keep your hands off of me, for a while at least, if not indefinitely." Seeing the look Iason gave him, Riki's smile turned wicked. "Well, that's what he wants! He'd see it as some sort of attempt at rehab for you. Like, say… a month?"

Raul looked at the pet with new eyes, for the first time seeing more than just a troublesome, sulky mongrel. "Hmm… As surprised and loath as I am to admit it Iason, but the idea rather appeals to me… Very well, that is what I will ask for should I win. One month without contact of a sexual nature of any sort with your pet. Are we agreed?"

Iason gave Riki a slightly reproving look, but he nodded. "We are."

"Now." Raul crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat with folded arms, confident he could beat Iason at whatever challenge Iason might set. "What form will the challenge take?"

"...Sex." Iason smiled. "You will spend one full evening with me. You have my word that there will be no underhandedness in the matter, no drugs to compel you. It will be strictly my skill and body pitted against your morals and self control."

"…and exactly how would the victor of such a contest be decided…?"

"_That…_" Iason smiled. "Will rest partially in your sense of honesty. If, after a night spent in my…_tender_ care, you can _honestly_ say that you did not enjoy it in the slightest, then I will admit defeat and give you what you ask. Along with my promise that your stay will _not_ be used as blackmail." He waited patiently, and when no answer was forthcoming, he continued. "Our challenge?"

Raul paled.

The honey haired Blonde swallowed, his throat unnaturally dry. But his voice sounded normal when he spoke. "Challenge accepted. When…" His voice broke. Raul cleared his throat and continued. "At what time would you expect to begin this… competition? And…where?"

"Hmm…6:30 this evening I should think." Iason mused. "Perhaps 7. And I wouldn't dare impose on your home. My apartment is open to you, unless there is some other time or place you would prefer?"

"No. Seven o clock in your apartment will be fine. Do I… do I need to… bring anything?"

"No. I will provide our needs for the night." Iason reassured.

Raul suppressed a shudder. Iason's smile was hungry. Wolfish. It promised things to come that…

He turned his head to look out the window.

* * *

><p>His footsteps seemed entirely too loud.<p>

Raul shivered, cold sweat running down between his shoulder blades as he made his way down the short hall to Iason's penthouse suite. The large doors at the other end seemed intimidating in a way that they never had before. He halted and rang the doorbell, staring at the doors a mere foot away from his nose. How had he gotten himself into this? How could he have agreed to…?

The door opened and Raul was surprised to be greeted, not by Iason's furniture, but by Iason himself. The flaxen haired Blonde ushered him into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Where is your furniture?" A horrible thought entered Raul's mind and his heart froze. "And where is your pet?"

"Hmm? Oh." Iason patted his shoulder reassuringly. "They are with Katze. They will stay with him until I inform him to return them. We thought it would be easier for you if they were not here."

Raul released a small sigh of relief, thankful for small favors. "I don't imagine Riki was entirely pleased."

Iason snorted. "He was precisely the opposite actually. He does not overly enjoy voyeurism. Besides, I gave you my word that tonight would never be used as blackmail. If Riki and the furniture are not here, then there is no proof that tonight ever took place."

Raul nodded. He was still nervous as hell about what was to come. But he felt somehow reassured to see that Iason was indeed keeping his word, and in fact was going out of his way to do so.

"This way." Iason led Raul through the apartment, back toward the master bedroom. There was no need to close the bedroom door behind them, the apartment was empty. But he closed it anyway. He wanted Raul's first time to be as comfortable as possible, and closing the door would be yet another reassurance.

Raul stood uncertainly in the center of the room.

The lights were warm and dim, reflecting off the pale amber linens of the bed. The honey haired Blonde glanced back at Iason, memories of the sex exhibitions he'd seen the pets perform at the shows running through his mind. The pets usually took each other from behind, their movements and cries making the act seem almost violent.

Would Iason want to take up that position? If not, what position would he want Raul to take? For that matter, how long would this take? Iason had made it clear that he intended for this to take all night, how many times would Iason want to _have_ sex? What role would the enhanced strength of a Blonde have on the act itself? …Would this _hurt_? What…

Iason wrapped his arms around Raul. He'd seen Raul freeze, and if he knew Raul, he knew that his friend was probably questioning everything at a mile a minute. It didn't happen often, but the more nervous Raul got, the more questions he tended to ask.

"_Relax_ Raul."

Despite his nervousness, Raul arched an eyebrow. "You cannot order me to enjoy this Iason."

A laugh rumbled in Iason's chest. "I am not. Nor will compliance with my requests or instructions constitute enjoyment." His mood turned serious and he smoothed his fingers across his friend's cheek. "This is your first time, and one's first should be safe and comfortable." A small smile graced his lips. "It should be enjoyable as well, but barring that it should at _least_ be those."

Raul let out a shaky breath. "I am… uncertain… of how to proceed…"

Clear blue eyes met uncertain emerald. "That I expected, and you needn't fear. I will guide you. Now… _Relax_." He leaned forward, breathing out the last word on a whisper against Raul's ear. His friend shivered, but remained where he was.

Iason gently nipped at Raul's ear lobe, before drawing his lips along his soon-to-be-lover's jaw line until he reached his lips. His hands cupped Raul's jaw and threaded through his long gold hair, guiding his head. Raul's lips parted slightly, as if he were going to break the kiss, or perhaps speak.

Iason didn't give him the chance, using the opening to deepen the kiss instead.

Raul froze for a moment at the unexpected intrusion. He'd seen pets kiss before, and now that he thought about it he _did_ remember that they used their tongues a great deal, but it had never really caught his attention before. He would pay closer attention in the future. But that did not help him now in the present as he tried to figure out what to do. One thing stood out though. When he watched the pets, _both_ individuals participated.

After a very long moment, he hesitantly kissed back.

Iason made a quiet sound and Raul froze again, thinking that perhaps he had erred. But Iason silently encouraged him, and he nervously tried again. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring, curious despite himself. Trying to mimic Iason's movements. As the kiss went on and he grew more confident, he noticed that the kiss seemed to grow more intense, and he hoped that meant he was doing _something_ right.

Unnoticed by Raul, Iason kept a small amount of space between their bodies.

If this had been Riki, Iason would've had his body plastered to his own. Letting him feel how much he wanted him, feeling the mutual need and want from his dark haired mongrel. But not so with Raul. Raul was beginning to relax, and he would only tense up again if Iason provided such a stark reminder of what was to come as _that_.

Raul would definitely _feel_ it _eventually_, but by then Iason intended to have him well and truly _distracted._

Speaking of distractions…

Iason broke the kiss, leaving both slightly breathless. Tilting Raul's head back and to the side, he bared the other's throat to his attentions and lowered his mouth to it, lightly kissing and nipping at it as he traveled lower. His hands traveled lower as well, calmly and nimbly beginning to release the fastenings of Raul's clothes, his mouth moving to claim each and every inch of newly uncovered skin.

Raul followed Iason's progress with his eyes, shivering as the air touched the skin dampened by his friends lips.

He didn't entirely understand why Iason was doing this, or what function all of that mouthing would serve, but he didn't comment. He was soon bare to the waist and Iason was working on his pants, removing both outer and under layers in one smooth movement. He avoided touching Raul's loins just yet. When he began his attack on Raul's sexual centers, he wanted it to be a sudden sensory overload. As it was, Raul's body had yet to really respond to Iason's attentions. Not surprising really, Raul had no sexual experience outside of watching pets, and he'd probably never even had a hard on. Iason smiled as he moved up to capture Raul's lips again, his hands on the emerald eyed Blonde's hips.

That was _so_ going to change before the end of the night.

Iason gently pressed on Raul's hips with his hands. Raul was focused on the kiss, and he didn't even notice as he was guided back toward the bed. Iason finally broke the kiss, barely pulling back a centimeter.

"Get on the bed Raul." He whispered.

Raul glanced back, and was startled to realize that the bed was right behind him, barely a foot away! He returned his gaze to Iason, and his stomach clenched with fear. Iason had moved him without his even being aware of it! What else could Iason make him do with a kiss and a few light touches?

"Get on the bed Raul." Iason repeated. He smoothed his fingers soothingly along Raul's cheek. "Relax. Everything will be alright."

Raul settled himself on the edge of the bed, and watched curiously and with some trepidation as Iason disrobed, leaving the lower body clothed. It didn't take long. Iason clearly had practice removing his clothes neatly and efficiently. He came forward and captured Raul's lips again, and as Raul met his kiss and responded Iason was amused to note that the honey haired Blonde was a fast learner. He waited until Raul was distracted again, then made his move.

Raul never noticed Iason's hands moving lower on his body.

But he most definitely noticed when those talented hands gently began to coax some life into his nether regions. He gasped at the unexpected contact, his body beginning to shiver at the unusual sensations those touches were creating.

"Iason…" he breathed.

Iason ran his lips along Raul's neck and the base of his shoulder. Raul relaxed ever so slightly, and Iason smiled. _That_ was why he'd spent so much time kissing and nipping at Raul's body earlier. Kissing had become familiar territory, Raul associated it with the safe, comfortable experience earlier.

"It's alright, what you're feeling is normal." Iason soothed. He continued to kiss and nip at Raul's neck and shoulder, his hands keeping to their task until the Blonde was standing at full attention. He pulled back and worked his way down Raul's chest, attacking his friend's sensitive nipples for a moment before working his way down Raul's belly.

Iason dipped his tongue into Raul's navel, nipping at the soft skin, then moved lower still.

Raul, already having a little trouble focusing due to Iason's hands at work down below, was a second too slow to realize where Iason's mouth was traveling. He gave a startled cry as Iason's mouth surrounded him, his hands moving to Raul's hips. Raul stared down at Iason in shock. He'd never seen the pets do _that_! Then Iason moved, and Raul's mind went out to lunch. All he could do was sit there and watch, as Iason dragged small whimpers and moans from his throat. He found his body moving of its own volition, trying to press himself further into Iason's mouth, and a very tiny corner of his mind wondered how the hell his body knew what to do.

Iason ached with need.

He could feel Raul's body instinctively responding, and he was having to exert some real strength to hold Raul's hips in place. He was taking Raul apart, the emerald eyed Blonde wouldn't last much longer. Iason deep throated him and hummed.

Raul came with a cry.

Iason milked him until he was through, then pulled away. He had to move quickly now. Raul, basking in the afterglow, barely noticed when Iason shucked his own pants and gently lifted him and moved him farther up onto the bed. Iason gently positioned Raul, slipping a pillow under his hips, spreading his legs and leaning over to collect a small vial from the bedside table. He quickly and efficiently slathered his fingers with the ease of years of practice, then set to work on Raul.

He massaged for a moment, then gently slipped his first finger inside.

Raul barely reacted at all as he was breached for the first time, still to blissed out to care, a small moan escaping his lips as he made a weak little attempt to pull away from that odd sensation. Iason held him in place with his free hand, continuing to gently work Raul open until he could take a second finger.

_That_ got more of Raul's attention!

He was to the point where he was beginning to be able to string a coherent thought together. And that coherent thought was that there was something _in_ him! Something _moving_! He gasped, his head snapping up, frightened eyes looking for the source of his discomfort. Iason leaned forward and caught Raul's lips, once again soothing him with familiar territory. His fingers continued to coax him open. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Iason pressed his fingers in further, looking for that spot that would make Raul see stars.

Raul gave an unconscious whimper, trying to pull away a little from those searching fingers and the discomfort they caused him. He had never expected this. He'd seen pets dominate each other in the exhibitions, but it had never occurred to him how exposed the submissive pet was. Now here he lay, completely vulnerable to anything Iason wanted to do to him. And that vulnerability scared him.

"Iason…"

"It's alright." Iason soothed, keeping Raul from pulling away. "I…" he never got a chance to finish. His searching fingers pressed down on a spot and Raul yelped, his body seizing up and his face had a look of combined surprise, shock, and bliss. "Ah. There it is. That feel good?"

Raul gave a slow nod, his expression dazed.

Iason pressed down again, eliciting the same reaction as he had before. "Then I'll just press it again shall I?" Raul's nod had a touch of eagerness this time, and Iason pressed down hard. He scissored his fingers, working his moaning friend open even farther. Hitting that spot again, he then used the burst of pleasure to mask the addition of the third finger. He kept pressing that spot, giving Raul no chance to recover.

"Iason…" Raul panted. "…_Iason_!"

"I've got you…" Iason breathed in Raul's ear. He kissed and nipped at Raul's throat and chest. Then he pulled his fingers away. Raul whimpered, the sound almost pleading, and had he been clear headed he would've wondered at this new need. But he wasn't clear headed, and right now he looked up at Iason imploringly.

Until he realized what it was Iason was preparing to do next.

The lust filled buzz died in an instant as he stared at Iason, finally noticed the prominent need between the 'V' of his hips. A shiver ran through his body, but it wasn't with pleasure or need now, but fear.

Iason had already slickened himself, and now he gently lifted Raul's legs. He leaned forward, pressing a chaste reassuring kiss against Raul's lips. Raul hesitated, then wrapped his arms around Iason's neck, scared of what was to come and wanting his friend's comfort and reassurance.

Iason rested his forehead against Raul's, blue eyes meeting green. "I won't lie to you my friend." He whispered gently. "This next part will hurt a little. But I promise you it is the _only_ part that will."

Raul shivered. He was so very afraid of what was about to happen. What he was about to let Iason do to him. He had never realized how vulnerable he could _be_! But at the same time he trusted Iason. If he was being truthful, Iason was the _only_ one he trusted. That trust had born him this far, he would let it bear him through. He would place the care and safety of his body in Iason's hands, and by the end he would know if his faith in Iason Mink was truly warranted.

"…Proceed." Raul whispered back

Iason captured Raul's lips in a deep kiss and pressed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth, easy movement. Raul's pained cry was muffled, swallowed by Iason. The honey haired Blonde clung to his lover, a single line of tears tracking down either cheek as he buried his head in the crook of Iason's neck.

Iason nuzzled him back.

It was killing him to hold still like this, but he needed to give Raul time to adjust. He'd promised that this would be as painless as possible. And, by everything he held dear, he would _keep_ that promise!

He lay still, his body trembling with need as he forced himself to wait. Iason gently kissed and nuzzled Raul, trying to comfort him, to silently apologize for the necessary pain and to reassure him that all would be well soon. He could feel the trembling of the body beneath him, he knew it was pain, not pleasure or need. But at last Raul's trembling eased, and the tight hold he had on Iason relaxed slightly.

"Raul? Are you alright?"

A small nod was his only answer.

Iason nuzzled him again and pressed a tender kiss to his temple. "It's alright, the pain is past. I promise."

"…how did you think you could win this challenge again?" Raul's voice was small, and muffled against his shoulder, but Iason could hear the tiniest of smiles in it.

"I'm going to move now Raul." He answered. He felt Raul tense and he reassured him. "It won't hurt. Nothing else will hurt tonight. Trust me."

At last, Raul pulled his head back to look up at Iason. "I do trust you."

Iason's heart warmed, he needed no other confirmation. He pulled away, then pressed close once more, determined to make up for the necessary pain he had caused. And it took less time than he would've expected for Raul's inexperienced body to react to him. Iason kissed, licked, and lightly nipped at Raul's chest, throat, and jaw. He could feel Raul responding, pressing against his belly. Iason slipped a hand down between their bodies, working Raul in time to his own movements. Making him pant, drawing moans, gasps, and whimpers of pleasure from his lips.

Then Iason changed his angle slightly.

Raul gasped, eyes blown and his mind going out to lunch once more as Iason found that spot that made him see stars once again. Iason smiled and hit it again, this time with more force. Slowly, then with ever quickening speed the pleasure built between them. Iason's thrust grew faster, stronger, as he realized that the need for gentleness had waned.

They were both nearing the end when Iason suddenly switched position.

The flaxen haired Blonde sat back, pulling Raul up to straddle him. Raul gave a startled cry as his own body weight helped Iason press even farther in, touching on spots Raul had never even known he'd had. Iason thrust upwards again and again, and Raul clumsily tried to meet him.

At last, he could take no more.

Iason pressed his teeth into the juncture of his lover's neck and shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. Raul gave an incoherent cry as he came, clinging to his friend and lover as his body shook and what little was left of his mind spiraled away. Iason thrust a few times more before Raul's release pushed him over his own personal cliff edge.

Neither could ever account for how they managed to remain upright.

At last, Iason managed to catch some solitary shreds of thought. He gently laid Raul down on the bed again, never once removing himself as he lay down behind him. He spooned the Blonde, wrapping an arm around his trim waist and nuzzling into his sweaty hair. For his part, Raul was content to remain there. But at long last when his breathing and heartbeat had slowed he decided to move. Iason's arm tightened around his waist immediately. Raul looked over his shoulder questioningly. Emerald eyes met lust filled blue, and Raul was surprised to feel a tightening in his abdomen at just that look.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iason purred wickedly, pulling him closer still. "I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

><p>Riki watched the furniture leave the room, then looked to Iason. "So. How did it go?"<p>

Iason smiled and closed the seven foot distance between them, pulling Riki flush against his own body and claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. And he kept kissing until it was absolutely necessary to come up for air. "Does that answer your question?"

"I'd say so." Riki agreed. He chewed his lip then whispered softly, "You were gentle with him, weren't you?"

Surprised, Iason nodded, and a pang gripped his heart when he saw the relief in Riki's face and eyes. The dark haired mongrel knew what Iason was capable of.

Iason had never been a sadist. He had never taken overt pleasure from the suffering of another. But that didn't mean he couldn't cause it. In the early days of Riki's captivity, the reluctant pet had come to know the vicious side of his fair haired master all too well.

And there was nothing Iason regretted more than that.

And he would _never_ forget. There were scars on Riki's body that would never go away, a constant reminder of what had been done to him. There were still times when Iason would wake at night to the sound of Riki's cries of pain and terror as he suffered through a nightmare. And there were still rare moments when a memory would come crashing back, and Riki would stiffen and pull away from Iason with fear in his eyes.

Iason hugged the smaller male close.

Riki hugged him back. He knew. That hug said it all. Riki got up on tip toe and nuzzled against Iason's throat. "I knew you could do it. Especially with the right incentive!"

Iason's eyes narrowed. "Hmm, that reminds me. About that month without laying a finger on you?" He settled himself on the couch, pulling Riki down to straddle him.

Riki flushed, his smile turning nervous. "Well… it worked didn't it?"

A wicked gleam entered Iason's eye. "It did indeed." He pulled the mongrel closer, nipping at his shoulders, chest, and throat, and his voice deepened. "Which means I am _quite_ free tonight to make sure you regret each and every _second_ you would have deprived me of. You won't be able to leave the bed by the time I'm through with you, much less _walk_."

"Hmm." Riki purred. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"No." Crystal blue eyes met jet black. "It's a promise."

"I thought as much." Riki cuddled close, nuzzling into Iason's chest. "I'm glad you won Iason." he murmured. "I would've missed you more than you know if you'd lost. And besides… I don't particularly like to share. You're mine, just as much as I am yours. Maybe more so."

Iason rested his chin on Riki's dark head. He didn't know when or how they had formed this bond. He wasn't sure he ever _would_ know. But it was there, real, strong, and true. Stronger and more real than anything else in his entire life.

"I missed you too Riki."

* * *

><p>Yep, there you have it. My first fanfic for this fandom AND my first attempt at writing something a little hot and steamy, all rolled into one! If you liked it, don't hesitate to hit that fun little button there and let me know! And if you didn't...well, I have a roasting fork and a bag of marshmallows for the flamers. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
